This invention relates to a calendar system. More particularly, the invention relates to a calendar system which can be conveniently displayed and then retracted, e.g., out of sight, if desired, when the calendar information is not being referred to.
There are a great many calendars of various sizes, designs and configurations that have been proposed or are in use at the present time. For example, in preparing this application, the following U.S. Patents, each of which relate to calendars, were considered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,014,863; 2,073,275; 2,356,107; 2,470,693; and 4,308,678.
Calendars are clearly essential in order to keep track of time and one's schedule of appointments and engagements into the future. For example, calendars are often written upon in order to designate a specific event that is to happen or a specific date in the future. While such calendars should be available on a continuous basis for reference, they are not continuously referred to. When they are not being referred to, they often occupy useful wall or desk space which might be used in other ways. Also, if the marked-up calendar is always in sight, it may provide information to your visitors which you would prefer be kept confidential.